Alex Fausey
"My name is Alex Fausey. I'm the best hero this universe has to offer." Backstory Alex was born on October 19th 2003 in Michigan. Sometime early in their childhood, they were wrestling with their brother, and in rage, almost killed him. Ever since then, they had repressed their powers and abilities, not even remembering the incident or what they could do. That is until 16 years later, where them and some friends were hanging out, and where trapped in an alley by a group of thugs. After their friends were either shot/knocked out, Alex unleashed their godly powers, killing the thugs instantly. After this, their real mothers took them to visit, revealing that they were the first God to be born in over 6000 years. They named them the God of Hand-To-Hand Combat, and made them the Guardian of Earth. Personality Alex is usually quite calm and relaxed, staying to themself and thinking a lot. (While not very open about it, they are very philosophical) If they meet someone new, tjey hardly talk and study the person very intently. If around friends, they are very easily excited and talkative. They are known to have an attitude when something annoys them. Appearance Alex is very pale, has icy blue eyes, and dirty blond hair. They wear a gray hoodie, jeans, and black and white shoes. They have a white mark on their head from a lack of pigment. They also have a necklace which their human mom gave them when she passed away. Abilities God '''Aura: '''Alex can activate a glowing orange aura around their body, which lets them tap into their godly powers. Without this aura active, they are much weaker. When they have their powers active, their pupils disappear, and their hair usually moves about. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Being the God of Hand-To-Hand Combat, Alex's strength is very high. They can easily shatter steel beams, throw massive ships around, and even challenge the laws of physics themself by overpowering giants several hundred times their size. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''With their flight, they can easily move and strike hundreds of times in a span of a few seconds. * '''Superhuman Agility: '''Possibly due to their flight, Alex can easily dodge and twist in many different ways to dodge attacks, and frequently likes to land on high-up hard to reach areas to surprise people. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''Alex can take just as of a punch as they can give. They can stand against lightning, fire, cannonballs, gunfire, and much more. * '''Flight: '''Alex can propel themself around at very high speeds, usually leaving an orange trail behind them. They can easily pass most civilian level aircraft and some military aircraft too. * '''Healing Factor: '''Alex can use their divine energy to heal wounds they receive, but it cannot heal from dismemberment, or if their heart is completely destroyed. Trivia Alex is Pansexual Alex's favorite animal is the mantis shrimp. Alex's Zodiac sign is Libra Alex is known as The Guardian by Gods and monsters. Alex can speak English, German, and some ASL. Alex's favorite food is cheeseburgers Alex is a fan of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Alex's favorite things are cooking, their foster brother, and video games Alex is one of the Gods of the New Pantheon, being the God of War and the leader, albeit unofficially.Category:Original Character Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Gender Neutral Category:World of Gods Category:Gods